7 minutes in Hetalia Heaven
by Safeleo
Summary: Based on the party game.
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, here's something new I wanted to try. Seven minutes in Heaven is a party game when two people are chosen to go into a dark room, like a closet, and do whatever, although they usually kiss. So I'm doing a Hetalia version. You read the into and then pick a random chapter, to see who got chosen to be with you. To keep things more appropriate, nothing too adult is going to happen. Also, there's only a chance of getting guys, so better be girl or gay. Also, this is going to assume you have a crush on whoever you pick, cause they like you back. ;) BTW, _ means insert your name here.**

You've been sitting around our house wasting time for an hour or so when the phone rings. Sighing, you answer it. America's excited voice fills your ear.

"Hey, _! I'm having an awesome party tonight at my place! Everyone's invited, so you should come too! There'll be lotsa games and movies and food!" he says.

"Okay, I'll come." You say. It's not like you have anything better to do.

"Great! Be there at 8-ish." America says, then he hangs up on you.

You look at your clock. It's just passed 4, so you have some time. You wash up and look for something nice but not to flashy or formal to wear. Then you head for America's house.

You arrive exactly on time, but some people have already shown up. Prussia was being the DJ and loud rock music was pulsing through the house. England was burning something in the kitchen and Japan was taking pictures of a large, blue cake sitting on the dining table.

"Hey, _! You're here!" America calls, walking over, "After everyone comes, I have this really cool game we can play!"

"It's not another eating contest, is it?" You ask suspiciously. The last eating contest didn't turn out well, not going into details.

"No, it's a kissing game!" America says defensively, "It's called 7 minutes in Heaven, but first, I have to go make sure England doesn't start a fire."

He strides away and you blush. A kissing game? This should be interesting.

After everyone arrives, America makes everyone sit in a circle around an empty closet. He puts two chairs inside and brings out a blindfold and an empty coke bottle. He sits, places the bottle in the middle of the circle, and spins it. It turns three times before, in spite the odds, it lands on you.

"Okay, _, put on the blindfold, then into the closet. We'll spin again to find someone to keep you company! You can take the blindfold off once he closes the door, and you have to stay in there for 7 minutes, I have a timer!" He explains. You put on the blindfold, and someone shoves you in the closet. You feel your way to the chair, and sit down. The door closes behind you. Now, pick the next chapter!

**If you want to suggest someone else for a new chapter, just put it in the reviews, and I'll see what I can do. **


	2. Chapter 2

The door opens and closes, so you take off the blindfold. No one was there.

"Hello?" You ask, "Who got picked?" No one answered. You sigh in disappointment and wait the 7 minutes out. Finally, America opens the door. You sadly get out, with Canada right behind you.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opens and shuts again. Your heart pounds as someone gently lifts off the blindfold. You blink, but it's still too dark to see more than an outline of the slight man.

"Ve~, it's me, Italy." He says. You sigh in relief. Your eyes start to adjust, and you can just make out his telltale curl. You wrap your hands around his neck. He trembles and leans in closer hesitantly. You brush lips with him and he trembles again.

"It's okay." You whisper, realizing this is probably his first kiss.

"I know." He whispers back. You touch lips again and this time you kiss. Italy's lips are incredibly smooth, and his kiss was soft and sweet. You move one of your hands and gently stroke his curl while he runs his fingers through your hair. He smells like a warm, musky mix of coffee and wood smoke. You wish the moment would never end, but just then, America opens the door and takes a picture.

Italy breaks away awkwardly as someone in the circle wolf whistles. You stare into his amber eyes, which are open for once, and he stares back. A light smile plays across his lips.

"I love you." He whispers. Then he pulls you in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The door flings open and slams shut.

"Kesesese! _, you get to kiss the awesome me!" a raspy voice yells.

You take off the blindfold, but you already know who it is.

"Prussia." You say.

"We're alone together, and that's awesome!" he says excitedly. Then he pulls you off the chair and starts kissing you passionately. He's a little rough, but you don't mind. He turns his head and starts nipping your ear and neck. You can smell the beer on his breath. Then he stops and looks at you.

"I have decided it's time to tell you. The awesome me loves you! Do you love the awesome me back?" he asks playfully.

"Yes, I love the awesome you back." You tease.

"Then awesome you gets another kiss." He says. He kisses you again. America opens the door, but Prussia slams it in his face. You giggle and he keeps kissing you.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opens and snaps shut. Someone takes off your blindfold.

"Bloody wankers, making me play this game." Someone complains in a British accent.

"Iggy!" you say.

"They didn't even try the scones I made earlier." He sighs, "_, is my cooking really that bad?"

"No, I really like your cooking, besides, why listen to the other countries? I mean, France eats snails." You reassure him. England laughs softly, then reaches out his hand.

"Do you want to kiss?" He asks politely.

"You're such a gentleman." You smile. You take his hand and he kisses you. He is soft and caring about how he handles you, and his breath smells like tea and mint. He breaks away and stares at you kindly.

"I love you, _." He says. Just then America flings the door open and takes a picture of you, forever capturing the smile on your face.


	6. Chapter 6

The door opens and closes. You take off the blindfold.

"_! Have I ever told you how cute you are! I love you!" someone says, "Let me kiss you!"

"France…"You just manage to get out before he kisses you deeply and passionately. His arms wrap around you, but then they start to slide and try to take off your clothes. You slap at his hands and he pulls away.

"Why?" he asks.

"Don't do that here." You scold, "We're in America's closet."

"Exactly." He says, "Don't you love me?"

"I love you, but now's not the time, or place." You say coolly.

"Fine, I'll just kiss you, for now." He says mischievously. He starts to kiss you again, but soon America opens the door and takes a picture.

"Just kissing?" England asks, "What's happened to you France?"

France winks at England and he nervously looks away. Then France leads you out of the closet.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opens and shuts softly. You take off your blindfold and see the silhouette of a tall, thick man.

"Russia." You say, smiling. Everyone else was afraid of Russia because he was so big and intimidating, but you knew he was really a kind, compassionate man who was always lonely.

"Kolkolkol." He laughs softly. You hug him and snuggle in his scarf. He's really warm. He bends over and kisses you. He was strong, but gentle. His breath smells faintly of vodka.

"You love me, -da?" he asks suddenly.

"Yes." You say.

"Because I love you." Russia says softly. You giggle.

"Belarus is going to kill me." You say.

"I'll protect you if my sister gets too…..exited." Russia promises. Then he kisses you again. America throws open the door and takes a picture.

"Nufufufu! This is so going on Facebook!" He laughs.

"I wouldn't." Russia says, smiling, "Then Bela would see it, and then I might have to hurt you." America's face went white.

"Uh, I'll delete it right now, it's blurry anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

The closet door opens and closes. You take off the blindfold and can vaguely see the outline of a tall, strong man.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He grumbles. You recognize the voice.

"Germany!" You say, "What do you mean, I can't believe I'm doing this? You're too up tight, you need to relax more, have fun."

Without warning he pulls you into a deep kiss. His lips are hard and strong, but gentle too. You return the kiss, pleasantly surprised he was actually kissing you. He breaks away.

"I am having fun, here, with you." He says, "I-I love you." Your eyesight had adjusted enough to see Germany bow his head, and you can almost imagine him blushing.

Just then the door opens and America takes a picture, then mumbles in disappointment when he realizes you weren't doing anything.

"Ha! West won't even kiss in a kissing game!" Prussia teases, "He's always going to be alone if he keeps being so strict!"

You glare at Prussia and turn back to Germany. His cool blue eyes stare at you sadly.

"I love you too." You mouth at him. He smiles and nods, just once.


	9. Chapter 9

The door opens and closes. Someone takes off your blindfold.

"Nufufufu! It's the hero, America!" America says.

"Wow, I get to kiss a hero." You tease. He picks you up in his arms. You kiss him, and you can feel him smiling. You can taste the grease on his lips. After a while, you break away.

"_?" He whispers.

"Yes?" You ask.

"I love you." He says seriously.

"I know." You say back.

"That's okay with you?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't it be?" You ask simply. You pull him into another kiss. Soon, the door opens and someone snaps a picture. America gently pulls away, but you keep holding his hand as you two step out of the closet.


	10. Chapter 10

The door opens and closes.

"_-san, it's me, Japan." Japan says. You take off the blindfold.

"I-I don't really understand this game, we have to kiss now?" He asks hesitantly.

"If you want." You say kindly, "That's how it's supposed to happen, anyway."

"Well, if you're supposed to…." He starts, but you cut him off with a kiss. He goes ridged for a second, then he relaxes. After a short kiss, you pull away.

"It doesn't matter if you're supposed to or not, you just do it." You say.

"I'm not really used to Western thinking, but, I thing I like it." He says, "I think I like you."

You two sit in shocked silence.

"_? I-I'm sorry, I don't know why…" he stammers.

"Shhh." You whisper, "Don't be sorry, I like you too."

This time, he kisses you. You just start to kiss him back when America opens the door and takes a picture. Japan pulls away quickly and sits rigidly, blushing. You smile at him reassuringly, and he smiles back.


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened and shut.

"Dammit, why did I have to be picked?" A familiar voice complained.

You took off the blindfold and stared at the silhouette of Romano.

"What? You don't like me?" You tease.

"N-no, it's now like that…" Romano stuttered, embarrassed, "I like you, I like you a lot, it's just…"

"It's okay, I understand." You sooth. You lean forward and kiss him. He's strong, but his lips are surprisingly smooth. His breath smells faintly of tomatoes.

"I love you." He whispers in your ear.

"I love you too." You whisper back. He giggles and you kiss again. You reach up and gently stroke his curl, causing him to shudder.

America opens the door and takes a picture.

"Romano! You're so cute!" Spain calls from the circle.

"Shut up, stupid jerk." Romano yells at him. He smiles at you apologetically, and you both climb out of the closet.


	12. Chapter 12

The door opens and closes. You take off your blind fold. A minute passes and nothing happens.

"Uh, who got picked?" You finally say into the darkness.

"Me." Someone responds curtly. The voice sounds…familiar.

"Switzerland?" You guess.

"Yes." He says. You both sit in the silence for a little longer.

"Are you going to kiss me?" You ask.

"No." Switzerland says. You sigh, then decide to take a huge chance. You lean over to where you can see the outline of Switzerland's face, and kiss him on the lips. The effect was immediate. He tensed up, then pushed you off him roughly. You hear the distinct click of a gun.

"Don't do that." He says firmly.

"Jeez, it was only a kiss." You say, "Don't you like me?"

Switzerland hesitated, unsure how to respond. Finally he said, "I like you, but I'm not ready to kiss you, yet."

"Good, cause I like you too." You say, "Wait, yet?"

Switzerland shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe later, once I get to know you better."

"Okay." You sigh.

Just then America opened the door and took a picture.

"Holy shit! Switzerland has a gun!" He yelled, for Switzerland still had the pistol pointed at you, "How the fuck id you get that in here! And why ya trying to kill _?"

"It's not what it looks like." Switzerland tried to explain, quickly lowering the gun.

"America, stop, it's okay." You interrupt, "We were just getting to know each other."

You turn and smile at Switzerland, and he smiled back. Then you both step out of the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, the Swiss are lovers in Hell. Sorry for the lateness, I was busy with my other stuff, but I'm planning to focus on this one now. So keep reviewing! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

The door opens and closes. Someone lightly takes off your blindfold.

"_? It's um, me, Canada. I'm a country, America's brother, in case you forgot." He says quietly.

"Canada? You don't have to remind me, I already know who you are." You giggle.

"You do?" he asks, surprised.

"Of course I do, you're the guy whose always mistaken for America or ignored completely, has a bear, and loves ice cream and maple syrup." You list off.

"You do know about me." He says, and then he sighs, "I wish the other nations would notice me."

"I can help you with that, if you want." You whisper. Then you lean over and kiss the Canadian. He was so gentle and soft it was like kissing a maple-scented cloud. Your hand found his curl and you twirl it around in your fingers. His hands found your back and he pulled you in closer. Finally, he pulled away.

"I just wanted to say, I love you, _, I always have. I was just scared you wouldn't notice me like everyone else." Canada said.

"Of course I notice you, I'm not an idiot like everyone else, and, I love you too." You say.

Canada leaned in closer, ready to find your lips again, but America threw open the door and took a picture. He examined the shot.

"Dude, _, it looks like you're kissing air. That other guy didn't show up at all, like, LIKE HE'S A FUCKING GHOST HOLY CRAP!" America yelled the second part, scared there was a ghost in his house.

"He's not a ghost, get control of yourself. His name is Canada, and he's your brother. Seriously, how can you forget your own brother?" You scold America. America bows his head, ashamed.

"Sorry Canada, sorry _." He apologizes.

You turn and smile at Canada, "There, see? I can help."

Canada smiles back and you both get out of the closet.


	14. Chapter 14

The door opens and shuts.

"H-hello?" Someone stutters, "It's me, Latvia, uh, p-please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." You say softly, taking off your blindfold. Then you tackle-hug Latvia.

"Gah!" He yells, but it's muffled in your kiss. He flails pathetically, but you hug him tight. After a little bit, he calm down enough to kiss you back. Even his kisses, though, are fleeting and nervous, a quick peck, then he pulls away, then another peck. Your hand cradles the back of his head as you try to get him to relax. He pulls away, shaking.

"T-that was scary, _. Y-you just jumped on me, but I kind of liked it….." Latvia stutters.

"Stop acting so scared, nothing's going to happen to you." You reassure him, "I love you, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

Latvia nods, not entirely convinced. Just then America opens the door and takes a picture. The camera flashed loudly and Latvia jumped, scared.

He moved closer to you and you wrap your arms around him protectively. Then you gently lead him out of the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>IDK, he was just so cute I couldn't resist, though I started to think things would turn out badly for Latvia. Luckily, I was able to end it without going into rated M stuff. Anyway, please review~!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The door opened and closed.

"It's Korea! Da-ze!" He yelled as he takes of your blindfold. He grabs your shirt and pulls you close. He stares into your eyes seriously.

"You know, kissing originated in me." He whispers, then he kisses you. His hands found your breasts and he groped them. You glance up at his curl. It was making an insane "XD" face. You smile and kiss him back.

He pulls away and stares at you again, "I love you _, daze."

"I love you too." You whisper back. Out of curiosity you finger his curl. Korea turned a bright red and shuddered.

"Um, t-that's my…" He stuttered.

"Shh." You whisper. You kiss him, still cradling his curl.

America opened the door and took a picture. You sigh and climb out of the closet. Korea was right behind you, hugging you and grabbing your chest as you both leave the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't know, Korea's curl reflects his emotions, hence the "XD" face. Also, it's supposed to represent his soul (pun on <strong>Seoul, Korea) so it gets a bigger reaction than the other curl thingys (ahoge). Oh, and he's pretty much feeling you up the whole time, cause that's just Korea. Like always, please review, I don't know who to do next, though I was thinking about one of the Norics. <strong>**


	16. Chapter 69

The door opens and closes. You were about to greet the mystery person, but then he greets you, with profanity.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING SHIT AM I EVEN DOING HERE!"

You take off the blindfold and find an Alternian Troll.

"Uh...this is...the Hetalia fandom...I think you're lost..." You say.

"NO SHIT." He yells.

"Who are you?" You ask.

"KARKAT VANTAS, THE LEADER OF ALL HOMESTUCK." He says.

"Wow." You comment, "I...uh...see you around Tumblr."

"YEAH THOSE BITCHES WORSHIP ME IT'S ANNOYING AS FUCK." He says, "WHAT THE FUCK EVEN FANDOM AM I IN ANYWAY?"

"Hetalia." You repeat.

"FUCK ME! JEGUS GRIST FUCKING SHIT PUPA PIMPTARD!" He screams, throwing a minor tantrum.

Suddenly, he kisses you. You push him away, disgusted at kissing an alien, even though you've probably already kissed several century old countries by this point.

"W-what was that for?!" You yell.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT THE AUTHOR WAS BEING A HUMAN GENITALIA!" Karkat yelled.

You smack Karkat for breaking the fourth wall, but the damage was done. Fangirly giggles emanate around the closet.

"OH SHIT NO!" Karkat yells, covering his ears.

"You are my puppetsss..." The author's voice hisses around the room. "now kissssss..."

You are suddenly forced to kiss the alien again, and you're rubbing his nubby little horns! He protests, but he doesn't have a choice.

America opens the closet door and snaps a picture like he's always forced to do. He is horror struck at the sudden crossover, but he is unable to say anything.

This story has gotten too weird to exist, and it becomes a doomed timeline. Discord from My Little Pony appears, then dissolves into clouds. Random words spiral through the room. The rest of the Homestuck fandom appears and everyone makes out with each other. Then the universe dissolves into letters.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT XDDDDDD only hetalia from now on though XD <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

The door opens and closes. A voice proudly calls out.

"Suck mah dick cause it's Demark!" It says.

You giggle, there was absolutely no way you'd mistake that for anyone else. You take off your blindfold.

"Hey Denmark." You say to him, but you barely have time for anything else because he scoops you up and pulls you into a passionate kiss. You sit there stunned, feeling his lips. Then you break away, panting.

"W-wow." You mutter.

"And there's plenty more where that came from!" Denmark says proudly, "So date me baby!"

You laugh at how direct he is, but you decide to torture him a bit.

"Any particular reason why I should?" You ask.

Denmark blinks, confused.

"Because I love you _." He says.

"Well, I guess I do love you too." You tease, "Okay then. I'll give it a shot."

Before you have time for another kiss, the door opens and America takes a picture. You both walk out, arm in arm, but you catch Denmark winking to Norway.

"Guess who's getting laid tonight~?" He mouths.


End file.
